The Smash Voyage
by Lord Smash
Summary: A large island was discovered far away, and the only survivor of the ones that discovered it died shortly after drawing a map. Now it's up to a crew of 26 of Nintendo's finest to reach this new place and defeat 2 evil hands. PG13 for violence and some blo
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic. Don't expect it to be as good as the ones here right now. I don't own Nintendo or anything else in here, so don't sue me.

Chapter 1: The Island

"Mario Mario, report to the Boss's office," the voice came over the PA.

Mario Mario was an ex-plumber who had a job with an industry that was searching the ocean at the end of The Land of Nintendo. After the Nintendo lands couldn't get any bigger, there was talk that they would have to search for large islands out at sea if they were to expand any more, so Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom put money into making a company solely for this purpose. For 5 years, nothing has been found.

Recently, however, a boat returned to the shores of Mushroom Kingdom. The only survivor on it was a single soldier who was once a Hyrule Castle Guard, and he passed out almost as soon as the ship hit shore. He was injured badly, and was taken to this organization. He was unconscious most of the time, but he woke up just as Mario was walking through the room to take a shortcut to the exit at the end of his shift. The soldier managed to draw a map showing Nintendo and an island the size of a great distance away. He drew several islands along the way, labeled everything, and was about to tell Mario something when he died.

Mario had taken the map to his superiors, and now he was being called.

_What's this about. It's like they thought I killed him or something_, he thought

He passed the medical facility where the soldier died, in the care of Mario's clone Dr. Mario. He also passed the lunchroom where his younger brother Luigi was on break. Luigi was too busy eating a slice of Mushroom Pizza to notice his brother walking by. Mario eventually came to the boss's office. He opened the door and went inside.

When he entered the Boss's room, he noticed that the boss wasn't alone. Princess Peach was with him.

"Hi Mario!" Peach said.

"Ahem. Mario M. Mario, it appears that the Hylian soldier died in front of you. Did he say anything?" began the Boss.

"No, he was about to when he died. He did draw the map that you probably have now," stated Mario.

"Well, in any case. I'm putting you in charge of a new expedition to the land his crew, which I recognize to be the crew of the S.S Triforce, a Hylian mission that was sent out a few years ago. Princess Peach here will fund it. Go gather up a crew and come back here to get a ship," said the Boss.

The Boss left his office to go on a break. Mario and Peach remained in the room.

"I'll go. Since you're leading this journey, who will protect me from Bowser while you're gone?" she asked.

"Good Point. I normally will tell you that Luigi or Dr. Mario or even Yoshi will help, but since I'm planning on bringing them all with me, It won't really matter. I'll go gather them up. Meet me at Toad Town square at dawn tomorrow and I'll have maybe all three of them with me, but a crew of 5 won't be able to do what 50 Hylian soldiers couldn't. We'll need a few more. I'm guessing 20 at least," he said.

"OK. Bye Mario!" said Peach.

Mario went first to where Luigi was taking his break. Luigi had just finished his pieces of Mushroom Pizza when Mario came in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll need you to come with me to the place where that map I told you about goes to," said Mario.

"Me! But…" began Luigi.

"You're my brother and one of the best fighters I know. We need the best for this one," he said.

"Fine, but I'm not saying I won't regret this," said Luigi.

"OK, that's three. You, me, and Peach. I'm going to ask Dr. Mario and Yoshi, too. That will be 5 if they agree to come. Somewhere around 25 people is what we'll need if we pick skilled ones," said Mario.

"I'll go get Yoshi. I think I know where he is right now. You can get Dr. Mario," said Luigi.

The next morning was a foggy one at Toad Town square. Mario and Dr. Mario were waiting around for the others to come. Luigi never returned home, so Mario wasn't sure if he would come. Suddenly, a figure appeared. It was Peach.

"So, Luigi and Yoshi aren't coming?" she asked.

"We don't know," said Dr. Mario.

"Luigi went out to find Yoshi almost right after our meeting. I haven't seen him since," said Mario.

After an hour of waiting, the 3 people were about to leave when Luigi and Yoshi came into view through the fog.

"What kept you, we've been waiting over an hour," said Mario.

"It takes awhile to find a Yoshi in a jungle, even if you know where he is," said Luigi.

"So, what's going on?" asked Yoshi.

"I think we should get some people from Hyrule. The King of Hyrule will be glad to know the S.S Triforce discovered something, and might lend some help for another expedition ," said Peach.

"That's unlikely. What would make him believe that we won't all die like the crew of the S.S Triforce?" asked Luigi.

"What ever managed to kill 49 of Hyrule's best soldiers and severely injure another has to be strong, and we might need more strength to fight such a thing. If we have someone with the right amount of strength, The King of Hyrule might think we have better chances. I think you know who I plan for the job," said Mario.

"No. You can't mean…" began Luigi.

"Yes, that's who I mean," said Mario.

"You can't be serious!" said Peach.

"You know he won't help us," said Yoshi.

"He'll probably kill us just for bugging him," said Dr. Mario.

"Well, we're going anyway. You never know until you try," said Mario.

The group of 5 headed toward Bowser's Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything in this story.

Chapter 2: The Unlikely Ally

After a few days of walking, the group of five reached Bowser's Castle. It looked like it would be hard to get in, guards patrolled everywhere, and they didn't seem like the type that would let 5 of their leader's greatest enemies through now matter what the circumstances were.

"So, how are we going to get past them?" asked Peach.

"We'll need a lot of skill. This place is more heavily guarded than ever," said Luigi.

"Wait! I think I see an opening down there, It'll be risky," said Mario.

"I'll say, there's no path to that doorway, meaning that any attempt to reach it will end in us being fried in the lava," said Yoshi.

"Plus, the guards will see us going down there. Let's just barge through the main entrance," said Dr. Mario.

The group of five charged forward toward Bowser's castle. A force of about 20 Koopa guards tried to stop them, but were knocked away, and about 7 of them fell into the lava pit below.

When they reached the front gate, Peach and Dr. Mario kept trying to get it open while Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi protected them from the continuing assault from the castle guards. It wasn't easy. They explosion from a Bob-Omb injured Yoshi and Dr. Mario had to help the dinosaur. Since it wasn't that bad of an injury, Yoshi managed to recover enough to stand back up within a few seconds, but was still was too weak to fight and took Dr. Mario's place at trying to get the front gate open.

Eventually, Peach spotted a key in the pocket of one of the Goomba guards. Mario and Luigi took care of the guard and Yoshi used his tongue to pickpocket the Goomba as it fell into the lava.

With the gate open, the 5 of them dashed into the castle, only taking care of the guards that got too close. They ran for awhile until they reached the throne room. When they entered, Bowser was sitting on his throne, which was on the other side of a narrow stone bridge over a boiling pit of lava.

"Mario! Why are you here! Since Peach is with you, it's obvious I didn't capture her. Besides, my calendar says that I'm not going to capture her for two weeks, and you know how I am about keeping to a schedule," said Bowser.

"That's not why we're here. Did news reach you yet about the S.S Triforce?" asked Mario.

"Yeah. I'm sure news like that would've reached the other side of Nintendo by now. So, what's so important about that dumb boat?" asked Bowser.

"We're going to follow the map the last survivor drew before he died. We're going to claim that land for The Land of Nintendo," said Peach.

"How does this concern me?" asked Bowser.

"It concerns everyone in Nintendo, and we need someone strong enough to beat something that killed 50 of Hyrule's finest soldiers," said Mario.

"Well, I don't know anyone stronger than me so I can't help you find such a person," said Bowser.

"I think you know what we mean," said Luigi.

"We want _you _to come," said Dr. Mario.

"Ha! Why should I come with you?" said Bowser.

"From what I heard, there's a chance of there being treasure there, and will give you 5 of whatever we find," said Mario.

"I want 50 of the treasure," said Bowser.

"10," said Mario

"40"

"15, and we'll give you land there," said Mario.

"How much land?" asked Bowser.

"Enough for the beginning of your own Kingdom. You could call it "Bowserland"," said Mario.

"It's a deal. I'll even let you travel with me on The Koopa Cruiser," said Bowser.

Bowser lead Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Peach, and Yoshi through the castle to the room that had an open door, the one Mario spotted earlier. This room was a Hangar for all of Bowser's flying things. The biggest and most impressive of them all was The Koopa Cruiser.

Mario and Luigi had traveled on The Koopa Cruiser before on their journey to The BeanBean kingdom, and it had some upgrades since then. The damages to it were repaired, and their was a state-of-Bowser's-art weapon's system added.

Bowser gathered a crew of around 40 of his minions and they boarded the ship. The launch of the Koopa Cruiser took place soon afterward, and before they knew it, the crew of 46 was in the sky.

"This will be a good group of soldiers, but maybe we should go to Hyrule anyway," said Luigi.

"Good Idea," said Mario.

"Plot a course for Hyrule. The more, the merrier," said Bowser.

The Koopa Cruiser headed southward, the direction Hyrule was in. The Koopa Cruiser was much faster than Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Peach, and Yoshi had been on foot, but it still took three days to reach the border. When they did, they found the border station in ruins. Border Guards for both Hyrule and The Mushroom Kingdom's dead bodies were all over the border area, and a strange looking castle was on the ground near where the border station was once, before it was destroyed.

"What happened here?" whispered Yoshi.

"Over 500 guards, all dead," Luigi said.

"What could've done that?" whispered Peach.

"We should be careful," said Dr. Mario.

"Move ahead slowly and with caution. Whatever killed 500 soldiers would surely be able to wipe out 46 more people," Bowser said to his troops.

The Koopa Cruiser flew near the castle. Suddenly Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser recognized it.

"The Hands' Castle!" yelled Mario.

" Move Away! Move Away!" Bowser ordered to his troops.

It was too late. The Hands' castle rose off of the ground.

"Fire Cannons! Bring that castle down!" commanded Bowser.

The Hands' castle fired back. One shot his the edge of The Koopa Cruiser and caused it to shake, making 3 Goombas fall off the side to their doom.

"Keep fighting!" yelled Bowser.

The Hands' castle continued to rise. Bowser ordered 2 Lakitus and 5 Paratroopas to fly over and attack the castle. That, once again, failed, reducing the number of people on the ship to 36.

The enemy castle soon had its gate lined up with The Koopa Cruiser. It lowered its drawbridge to make a connection with Bowser's ship, and wireframes began pouring out of the castle gates.

7 more of Bowser's troops died soon afterward, swarmed on by the endless stream of wireframes. 5 more died quickly afterward. The number of the Koopa Cruiser crew was reduced to 24.

Then, Giga Bowser himself boarded The Koopa Cruiser.

"This is a nice flying boat. I can't wait to take it," he said.

Giga Bowser quickly devoured another 12 of Bowser's soldiers. This made Bowser mad. The King of the Koopas charged to battle Giga Bowser, but was knocked back.

"This is so easy, it isn't even fun. I'll let the wireframes take care of this," said the gigantic version of the Koopa King.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared at the Castle gate. They didn't board The Koopa Cruiser, but killed 1 more of Bowser's soldiers each from where they stood. Bowser knew that there was no hope of winning.

"Retreat to the Koopa Clown Cars (Those big things Bowser rode in in Super Mario World, for those of you who don't have the trophy)," he said.

Another of Bowser's troops was killed before he could even turn around an run. The remaining three stayed where they were.

"Go, King Bowser! We'll hold them off," said one of them.

Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser ran onward. Bowser looked through one of the windows on the side of The Koopa Cruiser and saw the dead bodies of the three remaining of his soldiers that came falling of the edge. He vowed that he would get revenge on Giga Bowser for this.

The remaining 6 from The Koopa Cruiser crew got into Koopa Clown Cars and flew off.


End file.
